User blog:Lord Vader54/Suicide Squad vs FOXHOUND
SEASON 1: EPISODE 4: BATTLE OF CRAZY SPECIAL FORCES!!!! 'The Suicide Sqaud' After the timestream was changed, Amanda Waller set out to create a new Task Force X. She had her people kidnap 37 criminals on death row from Belle Reve prison, and then put them through severe training. They were also implanted with micro-bombs in order to insure their obedience. On what they thought was their first mission, the seven surviving members of the Suicide Squad were captured and tortured for information regarding their team and their employer. Of the seven, only Savant broke. After determining that the remaining six wouldn't talk, Amanda Waller revealed that the torture was all just another test, and that those six remaining would officially form the Suicide Squad. Members of the Team Harley Quinn 0036.jpg|Harleen Quinzel Deadshot3.png|Floyd Lawton Deathstroke Arrow Profile.png|Slade Wilson 250px-King shark.jpg|Nanaue 5403082-1472239104156.jpg|Eric Needham El Diablo (Chato Santana).png|Chato Santana Doctor_Light_0012.jpg|Arthur Light Harley Quinn Formerly the Joker's psychologist at Arkham Asylum, Dr. Harleen Quinzel'''fell in love with the Fiendish Clown prince of Crime, becoming his sidekick and Girlfriend, '''Harley Quinn! Armed with clown-themed weapons, two pet Hyenas, olympic-level acrobatic, gymnastic skills and martial arts knowledge, not to mention a stunning beauty, this crazed vixen was already a formidable cute criminal before she was physically enhanced. All her physical abilities were increased to peak human levels, including her strength, which not only outclasses any Olympic level athelete's, but gives her the ability to floor any non-superpowered man with two punches or one kick. She also became immune to most toxins and poisons, including the lethal touch of Poison Ivy, her long time friend and ally. Though the Joker has had a history of acting cruelly to Harley, she is playing with a fire that may, an day now, burn her to cinders. Harley Quinn comes equipped with! Harleyquinn mallet color 600p.jpg|Giant Wooden Mallet Thompson.jpg|Thompson 400px-M20A1SuperBazooka.jpg|Bazooka Harley Quinn and her hyenas.jpg|Hyena's Deadshot Floyd Lawton, aka Deadshot, the world's greatest mercenary and marksman extraordinaire. Deadshot's early career began as a self-proclaimed vigilante with incredible marksmanship attempting to overthrow Batman as Gotham's number one vigilante, only to be ousted by the man he tried to replace as a master criminal attempting to control Gotham's criminal underworld and was promptly sent to prison afterwards. Floyd, however, escaped his confinement with the help of fellow criminal the Peguin and seeked out vengeance against the Cape Crusader for his humiliating defeat. In the outside world Floyd aquires a brand new costume and wrist guns for his new look as Deadshot before seeking out Batman once again for a rematch. Their reunion was brief, however, and Deadshot was swiftly sent behind bars. Realizing seeking vengeance is just a senseless vendetta, Floyd escaped prison once again and employed his deadly skills as a mercenary for hire. He then achieved quite a reputation as a man who never misses a shot with a almost perfect track record. His work as a mercenary as gotten him involved in such groups like Task Force X, a secret government black ops operation that uses harden criminals for suicidal missions in exchange for reduced sentences, as the loose canon field leader who seeks a glorious death for a meaningless life. Deadshot comes to battle with: Hunting Knife-0.jpg|Hunting Knife Wrist rifles.jpg|Wrist-Guns Deadshot Profile.jpg|Sniper Rifle M16.png|M16 Carbine Deathstroke Imbued with enhanced physical powers by secret army experiments attempting to create metahuman supersoldiers for the U.S. military, Deathstroke became a mercenary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and rescued his friend Wintergreen, who had been sent on a suicide mission by a commanding officer with a grudge. However, he kept this career secret from his family, even though his wife was an expert? military combat instructor—indeed, she had been responsible for a significant portion of? his early training—until a criminal named the Jackal took his younger son, Joseph, hostage to force Slade to divulge the name of a client who had hired him as an assassin. Slade refused to do so, claiming that it was against his personal honor code, and attacked and killed the kidnappers at the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying his vocal cords and rendering him mute. After taking Joseph to the hospital, Slade's wife, Adeline, enraged at his endangerment of her son, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black, featureless half covering his lost eye. Without his mask, Slade wears an eye-patch. Deathstroke comes equipped with: ' Deathstroke Sword.jpg|Sword 400px-Desert-Eagle.jpeg|Desert Eagle AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 Frag II.png|Frag Grenade ' ' King Shark' Born in Hawaii, Nanaue is a humanoid shark, his father is "The King of all Sharks" -- also known as the Shark God. Other characters, such as special agent Sam Makoa, have dismissed this as superstition and referred to Nanaue as a "savage mutation" with no mystical nature. It has also been implied he was one of the "Wild Men", evolved animals based on those in Kamandi.King Shark was responsible for several missing persons several years before Superboy arrived in Hawaii. Aided by his family, he had viciously eaten the kidnapped persons. Sam Makoa was responsible for bringing him in and bore the scars forever after. According to Makoa, it took a combination of heavy weaponry and sheer luck that his team was able to bring him in (and several of his fellow officers were slain). Makoa bore a personal grudge against King Shark after that.[1] King Shark was freed by the Silicon Dragons shortly after Superboy arrived at Hawaii. The Dragons planned on hiring him (perhaps to use against Superboy), but Nanaue was not interested. He killed his liberators before fleeing the prison.[2] King Shark headed to his mother's house. She sheltered him (and even allows him to bite her arm off to feed) and Shark made an aborted attempt to snag a swimmer on a beach. Superboy, learning Shark's origins from Makoa, insisted on going along with Makoa to apprehend him. Shark ambushed the kid, but Superboy managed to take him down by firing a point blank blast of heat vision from his "X-Ray specs." King Shark was knocked out and taken back into custody.[1] When Superboy and Makoa were assigned to the Suicide Squad to destroy the Silicon Dragons, King Shark was forced to help by Amanda Waller, given that the base was at the bottom of the sea (and, as Waller put it, in his element). An explosive belt was strapped to his waist, set to detonate if anything happened to Makoa, or if he got too far from him. Other members of the Squad included Knockout, Sidearm, and Squad veterans Deadshot and Captain Boomerang. Nanuae was a crazed fighting machine, shredding legions of the Dragons. He toyed with Makoa as much as he can. When Sidearm betrayed the team by trying to cut and run, Nanue casually murdered him by stabbing him in the back. After a long series of running battles, King Shark was purposefully knocked into the reactors of the underwater base by Knockout, who crushed the belt. The resulting explosion completely destroyed the lair, leaving no trace of either Knockout or King Shark.[3] After a research team sent to investigate the lair's remains went missing, King Shark was initially suspected (especially since Knockout had turned up alive and well in Hawaii), but an investigation by Superboy and Makoa uncovered that it was actually Black Manta who was responsible.[4] King Shark turned up alive and well shortly thereafter, duking it out with Superboy, but he was defeated again and driven out to sea.[5] King Shark later turned up in the Wild Lands (where the implication that he was really a Wild Man was made) and fought Superboy and his allies. After a fierce battle, he was defeated, but no body was recovered.[6] King Shark also appeared as a member of the legion of villains prompted by Manchester Black to assault Superman all at once. In this case, he turned up in Metropolis and attacked Jimmy Olsen. Superman quickly took him down, knocking most of his teeth out (although apparently they grew back later). Whereas in all of his previous appearances he had only two lines of dialogue, in this issue he was quite chatty (although that may have simply been because of Black's influence). He also was physically smaller and a long way from the water.[7] King Shark also made an appearance during the Joker's Last Laugh riot with Orca. King Shark was recruited into Alexander Luthor's Secret Society of Supervillains and was one of the many sent to attack Atlantis. During the battle he killed Neptune Perkins. King Shark tears in with: Nanaue - New 52.jpg|Teeth and Fists 166937-180639-king-shark super.png|Claws and Physical Strength King Shark 0001.jpg|Physical Abilities Black Spider Eric Needham was a small time crook who was addicted to heroin. Eric was first sentenced to prison after mugging and nearly killing an elderly woman but, as a minor, he was out in three years. Over the next twenty-four months, Eric married his friend Linda Morrel and they had a son, Michael. Desperate for money to buy more drugs, Needham continued to steal to support his habit, culminating in a fateful liquor store robbery. Gunning down a customer who'd lunged for him, Eric realized far too late that he'd just murdered his own father. After being arrested, he kicked the habit out of remorse and began a vigilante war on the drug trade. Donning a costume, he became a self-styled vigilante and began killing those suspected of dealing drugs. Months later, Gotham's drug dealers found themselves marked for death by Needham. At the site of the second killing, Batman confronted the sniper and was stunned to hear the man in the dark purple body-suit declare that "I've been trying to emulate you, Batman, to do as you do -- bring scum to permanent justice --justice without recourse! .... The drug-dealers -- the superflies -- are the dregs of the Earth -- and what better man to catch and kill a superfly -- than a Black Spider?" This soon brought him into conflict with Batman. Needham believed that the two should be allies, as he saw common purpose in their war against criminals. His murderous methods however continually put him at odds with the Dark Knight. Black Spider comes to the fight with: Nemuru scythe.png|Short Scythe MAC-10.jpg|MAC-10 Hunting Sniper Rifle.png|Hunting Rifle El Diablo While attempting to collect on a debt owed by some local gang members, he had set fire to their building, and killed everyone inside. When he realized that there were innocent women and children who he had killed in the blaze, he went with the police quietly. While on death row at Belle Reve prison, his cell filled up with gas and he was implanted with a micro-bomb to insure his obedience. After undergoing torture to test his loyalty, El Diablo was officially inducted into Amanda Waller's Suicide Squad. El Diablo battles with: Pyrokinesis.jpeg|Pyrokenesis 300px-Glock19pistol.jpg|Glock-19 COLTM1911 1913.jpg|M1911 download (4) (1).jpg|Transformation Doctor Light Doctor Arthur Light was a minor but persistent foe of a number of heroes. He first fought the Justice League and, when he failed to defeat that group, he fought their sidekicks and former sidekicks, the Teen Titans. He then founded the Fearsome Five, but they were later defeated by the Titans. Light was violently expelled from the Five by his teammates. Each criminal caper led to Light's defeat, often humiliating him in the process. Light's most ignominious defeat was likely his defeat by Little Boy Blue and the Blue Boys. Eventually, Light tried to murder Superman using a magical staff he created, but he was stopped by the combined forces of Superman and Batman.[1]Despite his defeat, Light returned and allied himself with a terrorist group in order to take control of a satellite which he attempted to use as a weapon against Gotham City. Light's plan was thwarted when Batman and Supergirljoined forces against him.[2] Driven by self-doubt and guilt, thanks in part to Jacob Finlay's ghostly presence, he volunteered for the Suicide Squad. As a Squad member, he was less than successful in exonerating himself morally. On a mission against the Force of July, he killed Sparkler, the Force's youngest member and only a child.[3] Finally, Finlay's ghost convinced Light to attempt a heroic turn, and was consequently killed by Parademons on Apokolips. Light was thus sent to Hell, where he was physically reunited with Finlay. Both men were released from Hell and returned to life, only to soon die again: Arthur Light suffocated while still inside his grave, while the desiccated Finlay clawed his way out of his own grave but was killed by a family of religious vigilantes. Light was again returned to life, and barely survived a great fall that his demonic tormentors may have intended to be fatal. Doctor Light, freed of his ex-partner's hauntings, attempted to rejoin the Suicide Squad, but his appeal was summarily rejected by Amanda Waller. He was briefly trapped in the Green Lantern's power battery, and as a consequence was temporarily transformed into living light. He later joined a short-lived incarnation of the Injustice Gang, in which he assisted Lex Luthor in building holographic duplicates of the JLA. Doctor Light comes equipped with: download (3) (1).jpg|Photokinesis download (5) (1).jpg|Force Field Invisibility Cloaking AW.png|Invisibility download_(6).JPG|Energy Projection Anti-Monitor_0007.jpg|Energy Absorption ''' FOXHOUND ' ' FOXHOUND is an elite black operations unit which is a division in the United States Army. Established in 1971 by Big Boss, the group specializes in covert ops, participation in local revolutions, and global terrorist activities. Many of its members are mercenaries or have received intense military training. It was abolished in 2005 after a military incident. During its early beginnings, the group was assigned to terminate rebelling members of the Fox Unit. Soon the group became more involved in global affairs and gained notoriety after accomplishing countless missions. However, after the group's collapse many of its members have gone rogue and lived a life of villainy. Members of the Team Mgs-sketch-liquid.jpg|Liquid Snake Revolver-ocelot-metal-gear-solid-game-mobile-wallpaper-1080x1920-6820-3648909912.jpg|Revolver Ocelot Mgs-sketch-wolf.jpg|Sniper Wolf Mgs-sketch-mantis.jpg|Psycho Mantis Gray-fox.jpg|Gray Fox Mgs-sketch-octopus.jpg|Decoy Octopus Mgspw-naked-snake-cg.jpg|Big Boss Liquid Snake :"We're losing our place in a world that no longer needs us. A world that now spurns our very existence. You should know that as well as I do. After I launch this weapon and get our billion dollars, we'll be able to bring chaos and honor back to this world gone soft." :―Liquid Snake '''Liquid Snake, real name Eli, also known as White Mamba (Kikongo: "Nyoka ya Mpembe"), McDonell/Master Miller, or simply Liquid, was the leader of FOXHOUND during the Shadow Moses Incident. He was clonedfrom Big Boss's DNA as part of the Les Enfants Terribles project, along with his brothers Solid Snake and Solidus Snake. Liquid was led to believe that he had been created in order to express Big Boss's recessive genetic traits, and as such, was "inferior" to Solid Snake who supposedly had received Big Boss's dominant genes. Liquid therefore held a strong resentment towards Solid and wished to defeat him in combat, reclaiming what he felt was his birthright, and thus proving his superiority. Possessing an IQ of 180, Liquid spoke seven languages fluently, including English, Spanish, French, Malay, Arabic and Kikongo.[3][8] His main language, English, was also spoken with an English accent of the Received Pronunciation dialect during adulthood, and a Central London dialect during his childhood. He was almost an exact double of Solid Snake in terms of appearance, with the only distinguishable feature being his darker skin tone and fair hair color. He also had a tattoo on his left arm, which resembled the Rod of Asclepius, but with a sword in its place and with the words "Temptation Revelation." Liquid Snake goes to war with: FN P90.jpg|P90 FN Five Seven.jpg|FN Five Seven ArmselStriker.jpg|Armsel Striker 400px-M60d.jpg|M60 Revolver Ocelot ::"We need tension...conflict. The world today has become too soft. We're living in an age where true feelings are suppressed. So we're going to shake things up a bit. We'll create a world dripping with tension... ...a world filled with greed and suspicion, bravery and cowardice." ::―Revolver Ocelot to Solid Snake[src] Revolver Ocelot, real name Adamska (Russian: Адамска) or simply Adam '''(Russian: Адам), and also known as '''ADAM, Shalashaska (Russian: Шалашаска), usually Ocelot (Russian: Оцелот), was an operative of FOXHOUND and an agent of the Patriots. A master of interrogation and a formidable gunfighter, he was often referred to as a "ricochet genius" in regards to his gun fighting skills. A fanatic, he was known for his affinity towards Spaghetti Westerns, as evidenced by his choice of weapon and his clothing, duster and spurs, the traditional garb of cowboys. His weapon of choice was the Colt Single Action Army Revolver, which he regarded as "the greatest handgun ever made." Throughout his career, Ocelot became personally acquainted with all five men codenamed Snake: a friendly rival to Big Boss, the right hand man for Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake, one of Venom Snake's top advisors, and a nemesis to Solid Snake. He was the son of The Sorrow, and the legendary soldier The Boss, given birth to on the battlefield. Specializing in infiltrations of a different nature than Solid Snake and Big Boss, Ocelot often acted as a triple agent, to serve multiple interests in the same situation.Ocelot spoke seven languages fluently, namely French, German, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Russian, and English, the latter two being his primary languages.[3] S&W M1917 Revolver.jpg|M1917 Pistol RhinoRevolver.jpg|Rhino Revolver 44 magnum revolver with scope.png|Scoped 44 Magnum Colt Single action.jpg|Colt Single Action Mk2PineappleGrenade.jpg|Pineapple Grenade :Ocelot Comes to battle with Sniper Wolf Early life and careerEdit :"I was born on a battlefield. Raised on a battlefield. Gunfire, sirens and screams... They were my lullabies..." :―Sniper Wolf to Solid Snake Sniper Wolf was one of the renegade members of FOXHOUND who participated in the 2005 revolt on Shadow Moses Island, along with the Next-Generation Special Forces. She was a Kurdish sharpshooter who had a great love for wolves and dogs. Sniper Wolf was born in Iraqi Kurdistan sometime after the Second Kurdish-Iraqi War, yet she grew up in a zone of military conflict. She was constantly being hunted and always had to move from one shelter to another on a regular basis, hiding from the Iraqi regime. When she would wake up from sleep, she would often find one of her friends or family dead beside her, and prayed that she would make it through each day. The international community did nothing to help her or stop the fighting, which made her hate the political world. Wolf was rescued from her harsh upbringing by Big Boss, who raised her as a soldier. She eventually came to look up to Big Boss, whom she called "Saladin." Wolf also trained under the Gurkhas of Nepal, regarded as the world's finest marksmen.[3] Specializing as a lone sniper, she felt that she could watch and wait, and see war from the outside rather than from the inside. After the presumed death of Big Boss, Wolf was later recruited into FOXHOUND, to get her revenge on the world. Sniper Wolf gets into sniping position with: HKG3A3.jpg|Scoped G3A3 S&W Pistol 4506.jpg|S&W Pistol Smoke Grenade Menu Icon BOII.png|Smoke Grenade Psycho Mantis :"From the moment we're thrown into this world, we're fated to bring each other nothing but pain and misery." :―Psycho Mantis Psycho Mantis was a psychic member of FOXHOUND, who participated in the armed takeover of Shadow Moses Island in 2005. He wore a special gas mask to help prevent people's thoughts from "forcing their way into his mind."[3] In 1984, Mantis primarily found himself attracted to those who harbored negative feelings, thus accompanying the "Man on Fire" in his pursuit of vengeance. He would later work as a child soldier for XOF under the code name Tretij Rebenok (Russian for "Third Child"), until finally defecting from the organization after allying himself with a young Liquid Snake. Psycho Mantis joins the battle with: Mantis Telepathy.jpg|Telepathy download_(9).JPG|Psychokinesis 640px-Lollipop_Chainsaw_Enemies_Mariska_01.jpg|Hallucination and Illusion Manipulation Gray Fox :"Conflict is in our blood. We can't deny it. I was born on the battlefield... And I'll die on the battlefield. All I can do is fight, Snake... all I can do is fight." :―Gray Fox to Solid Snake[src] Gray Fox, real name Frank Jaeger, was a mercenary and former agent of U.S. Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND. Originally a child soldier, Jaeger was the only operative in FOXHOUND to achieve the codename "Fox," the unit's highest commendation, and was decorated five times.[5] Fox was Solid Snake's comrade-in-arms and friend during the Outer Heaven Uprising, but his loyalty to renegade commander Big Boss forced him into combat with Snake during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. He survived his injuries following an intense battle, after which he was forcibly outfitted with a powered exoskeleton and subjected to intensive gene therapy. Fox later confronted Snake as a neutral force during the Shadow Moses Incident, in the guise of the Cyborg Ninja, before dying at the hands of Liquid Snake and Metal Gear REX. Gray Fox enters the battle with: MGR_CyborgNinja_08_MGSTV.jpg|Gray Foxes Katana Invisibility Cloaking AW.png|Invisibility cloak FN F2000.JPG|FN F2000 Smoke Gren (R6S).jpg|Smoke Grenade Decoy Octopus Decoy Octopus was a member of FOXHOUND that specialized in impersonation. His disguises were so thorough, that he would even inject the blood of those he impersonated into his own body. Along with the rest of his unit, he went rogue during the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005. Decoy Octopus was born in Mexico.[1] Prior to February 2005, he was recruited into the U.S. Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND and served under squad leader Liquid Snake. Octopus was a master of disguise, copying his targets physical appearance, mannerism and even their own personal DNA, going so far as to drain their blood and inject it into himself.[3] Decoy Octopus comes equipped with: M79 grenade launcher.jpg|M79 Grenade Launcher Beretta Pistol.jpg|Beretta Pistol PPSH-01-SMG.jpg|PPSH-01 Red Robin master of disguise.jpg|Master of Disguise(Actually is one) Big Boss Big Boss, formerly Naked Snake, was the codename of the legendary soldier who founded the U.S. Army Special Forces Unit, FOXHOUND. He was also the founder and commander of Militaires Sans Frontières, the "soldiers without borders," which led to the creation of Outer Heaven in South Africa. Big Boss later helped the small nation of Zanzibar Land achieve independence in Central Asia, becoming its head of state. Big Boss was considered by many to be "The Greatest Soldier of the 20th Century" and a brilliant military leader and was hailed as a war hero by admirers and feared as a tyrant by his enemies. As a result of the Les Enfants Terriblès project, he was the genetic father of Solid Snake (his subordinate and later nemesis), Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Big Boss charges in with: Snake CQC.jpg|CQC SCAR-H CQC.jpg|SCAR-H The Patriot.jpg|The Patriot Pistol Auto 9 mm 1A - Kolkata 2012-01-23 8779.JPG|Auto 9mm Pistol M26A1Grenade.jpg|M62A1 Grenade Voting Rules *I won't be adding X factors because it will save time for my Christmas Special *Votes must be thought out *Votes must be put into this format: ' Harley Quinn vs Liquid Snake' ' Deadshot vs Sniper Wolf' ' Deathstroke vs Gray Fox' ' Black Spider vs Revolver Ocelot' ' El Diablo vs Psycho Mantis' ' Doctor Light vs Decoy Octopus' ' Big Boss vs King Shark' and .... Last Fighters left standing. *'Battle ends on Tuesday!!! SO GET YOUR VOTES IN!!!' 'Expert's Opinion and Winner' WINNER: Suicide Squad Opinion: Lots more superhuman characters than FOXHOUND, only real factors would be Liquid, Boss and Psycho Mantis(Gray Fox COULD if he didn't immediatley battle Deathstroke), not to mention that Deadshot barley ever misses and Doctor Light COULD solo but might not due to psycho mantis's OP psychokinesis Category:Blog posts